Zords in Power Rangers Turbo
In the television series Power Rangers Turbo, the Power Rangers use Zords designed in the shape of cars, trucks, and other land-based vehicles. Turbo Zords The Power Rangers created the Turbo Zords during Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, along with their new Turbo Ranger powers, in order to combat the new evil threat of Divatox and her demonic fiancee, Maligore. They were used in battle with Divatox throughout the television series Power Rangers Turbo, though they were used less often after the Rangers acquired the more powerful Rescue Zords. The Turbo Zords are the only Zords created by the Rangers rather than being found or built by someone else. *'Red Lightning Turbo Zord': A Pontiac Fiero racecar piloted by the Red Turbo Ranger Tommy Oliver and later T. J. Johnson - forms the head and upper torso used in the Turbo Megazord formation. *'Mountain Blaster Turbo Zord': A Ford F-Series 4x4 pickup piloted by the Blue Turbo Ranger Justin Stewart- forms the lower torso, thighs, upper legs, and chest plate used in the Turbo Megazord formation. It was also the component for the Turbo Megazord's secondary attack, the Headlight Blaster, which can fire lasers from the chest plate. *'Desert Thunder Turbo Zord': A Chevrolet Astro minivan piloted by the Green Turbo Ranger Adam Park and later Carlos Vallerte - forms the lower right leg of the Turbo Megazord. *'Dune Star Turbo Zord': An Suzuki Jimny SUV piloted by the Yellow Turbo Ranger Tanya Sloan and later Ashley Hammond - forms the lower left leg for the Turbo Megazord. *'Wind Chaser Turbo Zord': A Honda CR-X compact piloted by the Pink Turbo Ranger Kat Hillard and later Cassie Chan - splits and forms the arms for the Turbo Megazord. Turbo Megazord The five Turbo zords combined to form the Turbo Megazord. The Turbo Megazord Saber was its primary weapon and was utilized in the Turbo Megazord Spinout, where the Megazord would "spin-out" while running toward its opponent, slashing it repeatedly and destroying it. The Turbo Megazord tried to destroy Goldgoyle with the spin-out, but Goldgoyle was unaffected by the drill attack. He then launched a series of energy blasts at the Turbo Megazord, wrecking it completely. Robo Racer When the Blue Senturion comes to Earth to aid the Power Rangers, he brings his own Zord, the Robo Racer. It has two modes: a giant police car and a Megazord form. It is equipped with police themed weapons, including giant handcuffs and a Synergizer Blaster. Robo Racer was destroyed in the battle with Divatox's three zords, with Rygog using one of them. Artillatron The Phantom Ranger's personal Zord, Artillatron was the Carrier Zord of the Rescue Zords. It had several storage compartments for each Zord, and could detach its arm cannons to be used by the Rescue Megazord. In the series, Artillatron was never referred to by name by the Rangers. In the toyline, Artillatron was called the Turbo Transport. Rescue Zords In Turbo, the Rescue Zords were given to the Power Rangers by the Phantom Ranger when the Turbo Zords were stolen by General Havoc. They were brought into battle by Artillatron, the Turbo Transport, which also provided the primary twin cannon weapons for the Rescue Megazord. The five Zords joined together to form the Rescue Megazord. Each Rescue Zord was capable of shifting from vehicle form to robot form, which was known as High Stance Mode. *'Lightning Fire Tamer Rescue Zord': A firetruck piloted by T.J. It is capable of firing powerful blasts of water. Its robot form is a firefighter. It wielded a fire extinguisher in robot form. It forms the head, upper torso, and chest plate. *'Siren Blaster Rescue Zord': A police cruiser piloted by Justin. Its robot form is a police officer. It forms the lower torso, thighs, and upper legs. *'Thunder Loader Rescue Zord': A dump truck piloted by Carlos. It is capable of releasing a load of iron balls. Its robot form is a construction worker. It forms the lower right leg used in the Rescue Turbo Megazord formation. *'Star Racer Rescue Zord': A racecar/bulldozer piloted by Ashley. Its robot form is a racer. It forms the lower left leg used in the Rescue Turbo Megazord formation. *'Wind Rescue Rescue Zord': An ambulance piloted by Cassie. It is capable of launching a giant syringe at attackers. Its robot form is a nurse. It splits and forms the arms used in the Rescue Turbo Megazord formation. Rescue Megazord The Rescue Zords could combine into the Rescue Megazord. Its main weapons were Artillatron's cannons, which were simply known as Artillery Power. One cannon was a massive flamethrower, and the second being a gatling blaster. The Rescue Megazord was also armed with twin hand blasters. After taking extensive damage by Divatox's Goldgoyle monster at the end of Power Rangers Turbo including the destruction of the twin hand blasters, T.J. realized the Rescue Megazord was about to be destroyed anyway and self destructed it in a failed last-ditch attempt to defeat him, only destroying the Rescue Megazord and all its components, but not Goldgoyle. Rescue Turbo Megazord The Thunder Loader, Star Racer, and Wind Rescue Rescue Zords could also combine with the Red Lightning and Mountain Blaster Turbo Zords to form the Rescue Turbo Megazord, armed with the Turbo Megazord Saber, the Headlight Blaster (on Mountain Blaster), and Artillatron's twin cannons. It was used only on one occasion, and that was to destroy the monster Count Nocturn (in the episode "Carlos and the Count") when the other Zords were too badly damaged to continue the fight. The Red Lighting forms the head and upper torso, and Mountain Blaster forms the chestplate, lower torso, thighs, and upper legs, with Wind Rescue forming the arms while Thunder Loader and Star Racer form the legs. Turbo Turbo Category:Power Rangers Turbo nl:Zords in Power Rangers: Turbo